Cherishment
by hylianprincessZ
Summary: Thanksgiving one-shot. A second chance is given to Link to see his beloved Zelda. He takes the chance, and together a truly magical moment occurs.


**Errrmmm, yeah... I'm not going to say anything, just read it :D**

* * *

"Dear Nayru,

So it's that time of year again, time to give thanks to you and your sisters for creating the lovely land of Hyrule. Typically, this is an action that children partake in, but it was something that I never did as a child. Something drove me to write a letter to you now though, why? I have no idea; maybe just because I have so much to be thankful for.

Let's start with my family: my beautiful mother and spectacular father. Mom has always been there for me, like the other week when my car broke down twenty miles from Kakariko, she drove all the way down there and drove me back to my place. Or when I was having a midlife crisis at the young age of 22, she was so patient. Dad was equally supportive when that happened, supplying me with all the art supplies a college student could ever ask for, and being extremely difficult with boyfriends so that they know they can't take advantage of me.

Now my best friends. Yeah sure I'm grateful for all of my friends (Like Marin, Saria, Ruto, etc.) but my two best friends are the people I've known forever, not including my boyfriend. Midna and Sheik are the best things that have ever crossed my way, helping me out of situations when I couldn't go to my parents for help. Not only did they help me, but I benefitted in the off chances when they needed my help. Trust me, I'm a mess, hardly do I ever solve problems. I mostly cause them. By accident of course! But anyway, Midna is amazing. We laugh about everything, and we have so many inside jokes that I've lost count, and Sheik? He's my go-to guy when I need to talk, or just chill. I can say anything to them without fear of judgment or hate, and they can do the same for me. It's spectacular.

My college professors. Oh boy, do they give me a hard time. However, I know it's for my benefit and overall gain of knowledge. But, honestly, how many nights have I spent in my dorm room studying instead of hanging out with friends? There is one good thing that comes out of their unending workload though, I've developed a drive. If I put my mind to it, I've found I can do anything, and it's thanks to them that I am taking the first step in bringing my small business of selling paintings to life. I think I should be thanking them every day.

Finally, my boyfriend, Link. He's an idiot, always getting into trouble. Just yesterday he got a speeding ticket trying to chase after the ice cream truck. Honestly! He's 24 and still gets excited when that darn truck drives by the college grounds. I still don't understand how we've been dating for 3 years and I have yet to throw him out for being silly. Then again, I'm no better. I'm the kind of person who loves pie eating contests and spitting watermelon seeds, instead of sitting in a stuffy office space. I guess that's why I turned to my artwork. Getting back to Link, he's so sweet and kind and I adore his blonde hair. He treats me with way more respect than I deserve, but he still makes me laugh every time I see him. I'm smiling the entire time I'm with, and every time I think about him. He's perfect in my eyes, even though he's a complete moron. I say that with all the love in my heart, of course.

So, this letter stinks, but hopefully I've addressed all the things that I'm thankful for, patron goddess Nayru. So thank you, for everything, for my life.

Always yours,

Zelda Harkinian"

The young man took a breath as he finished reading the letter to the large crowd. The church was crowded, solemn faces looking upon him. Many were crying, especially the gray haired lady in front, sitting next to the pot-bellied man. That man was crying as well, but silently, and with no tears. That was just his character. Any other day, the young man would have pondered how his girlfriend's parents foil each other so well and how Zelda had received nothing but their finest qualities. She had laughed when he told her that. Now he could only look at them sadly, as if everything was hazy and out of focus. He had to keep speaking though, and so he cleared his throat and continued on,

"I found this in her dorm room shortly before the accident. I laughed when I read what she wrote about me, and I laugh still thinking about how correct she was. She cuts herself short, really. She was spectacular herself, beautiful like her mother, kind like her father. Yes, she was a mess, but only of indecisiveness. In the end, her choice was what she felt in her heart to be right and I think that was her greatest trait. Her heart.

"Two weeks ago, I bought a three carat diamond ring. It took all of my savings, but it was worth it. I proposed to her the day before her accident, the same day I found this letter. As many of you know, she agreed. We were supposed to get married next year. I loved her, she loved me, and even though we didn't get married, I am happy. Happy that I got the privilege to have known such a wonderful girl. She made many people happy, so let's not dishonor her and remain sad. At least not for long, because as you can all see, I'm having trouble stopping these tears. Please, someone take this microphone."

Link didn't stop to see who took it from him, he just kept walking down the center aisle until he got outside. It was a crisp, clean fall day, something Zelda would have enjoyed. Link would have got her to accompany him to the park to make leaf piles and jump in them. She would have enjoyed that. He took a deep breathe and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. It had happened so suddenly, that accident. The cops said she was driving down the highway, when some drunk driver came across the two lane unexpectedly and hit her, killing her instantly.

If there was one thing Link was thankful for, it was that she didn't suffer in her final moments. He could imagine her smiling and singing along to the radio even to the last moment. He didn't doubt at all that she was happy.

Link sat down on the church steps. Leaves were blowing in the wind, and as he watched them, a shape began to emerge.

It was Zelda. Link blinked and rubbed his eyes. Yep, she was there. The autumnal colors glistened in the fading sun as the image of Zelda stood in front of him. As far as he could tell, she was smiling. She had her right arm outstretched towards him, beckoning him to take it. Link stood and looked around, making sure no kid was playing a prank or a fairy wasn't hiding in a bush snickering at him. Seeing nothing, he descended the stairs to the figure.

Her smile grew wider as he walked towards her. She was floating in the air, and every now and then, a leaf would escape the form and fly away. As he grew closer to her, the leaves escaped more quickly until her form began to diminish.

Panic grew in his throat and he began to run, but the leaves just blew away even quicker. He stopped, and the leaves did as well. Zelda's form gestured to him wildly, her grin plastered on her face.

Link chuckled and turned around, ready to head back to the church, to reality, but he stopped in his tracks. A small leaf had landed on his shoulder, followed by more leaves behind it. The leaves blew past him in a violent gust, lifting him off his feet. Link cried out, looking for something to grab onto. Finding nothing, he looked up, where his feet were now pointing, and there was the figure, her arms outstretched. She caught him in her arms and crushed Link in an excited hug. It was _Zelda's_ hug. Link gasped and pulled away, staring into the figure's eyes.

It was Zelda! Link cried out for joy and returned her hug. A small jingle of bells rang in his ears, and something in the back of his head told him it was her laugh. He laughed louder as tears slid down his face. He couldn't stop laughing.

He felt them descending slowly until his feet hit the concrete sidewalk. Zelda pulled away and looked into Link's eyes, her arms linked in his. She smiled again, her brown leaves for eyes glistening in a reminiscent tear. She cupped his cheek and brought his head to her lips, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She let go of his arms and pushed him back slightly, so that she could float away.

Link took a step forward, his arm position as if to grab her arm. Zelda stopped and stared at him, and something in her countenance told him to stop. He half-smiled and stuck his arms in his suit pockets.

"So this is it, huh Zel?"

The figure nodded, her smile gone.

"Then I have to thank you… For coming back, I needed that."

She nodded again, and, with another violent gust of wind that dispersed the leaves in every direction, she was gone.

Link sighed, and kicked at a pebble on the ground. Now he knew for sure that she was gone, and for good. He took another deep breath and walked back into the church. He would tell no one what just occurred, because it was personal.

Link had just one more thing to be grateful for, and that was the fact that he was alive. He would live his life fully, so that he could face Zelda some day down the road, and be able to face her proudly, as she did to him.

* * *

**So this is sooooo much later than I said I would post it, and for that I must apologize, especially since this is a Thanksgiving One-Shot. Well, what's done is done, I guess. Again, please forgive me, and I hope you had a fantastic Thanksgiving!**


End file.
